


I Take What I Like

by annaivy13



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Yandere, female insert - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaivy13/pseuds/annaivy13
Summary: You find out that one of the egos takes an unnatural liking to you.





	I Take What I Like

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about this so I wrote it! :D

Working at Ego Inc. wasn't your original job, nor was it one you applied or wanted for that matter. Mark had originally hired you on as an assistant to help with his schedule and filming videos, but quickly he realized you had a knack for putting the egos in their place. You were perfect at managing all of their crazy personalities just enough to cut filming down from months to only 3 or 4 days for video shoots.  
So in a matter of a year you went from living at your own place and having daily meetings with Mark to living inside of Ego Inc. in your own separate apartment and trying to make sure they didn't kill each other on the daily. You only attended meetings once a week, otherwise you were in the Tv studio or on set or in the Host's radio booth or editing videos in a dark computer filled office. It wasn't terrible work. Great pay, awesome benefits, living rent free and the egos left you alone for the most part, only really bothering you for work related reasons. You came and went as you pleased.  
Well you used to come and go as you pleased. A few months ago you had gone out on a date with some stranger, and came back to your apartment for 'coffee' with your date. None of the egos had saw you go or come back, seeing as your apartment entrance was outside of the normal building and up a fire escape. The next day they left quite early in the morning, even before the sun was up. The meeting for that day was cancelled and rescheduled for later in the week.  
“From now on all outside visitors must have prior approval for a week before they come here. We have to keep tight security and this applies to all employees and egos.” Dark had announced. Blah blah blah, security was tight here as it was, why demand more? Whatever, it wasn’t your call. Two weeks later you had gone out again, but this time stayed the night at the other person's place for ‘coffee’. You came home late, around 3am. The next day more rules were announced unexpectedly.  
“All staff is not to be off property the day and night before a meeting. If we need to change things last minute we need to be able to contact everyone. And no one can be late due to ‘activities’.” Dark finished, giving a sharp glance over at Wilford who seemed fine and Bim next to him, throwing up in a trash can and hung over so bad he looked like he was dying.  
“It’s not my fault he’s a baby.” Wilford shrugged and Dark in turn rolled his eyes at the two of them. The rest of the meeting went on without any problems.  
You definitely didn’t want a private disciplinary meeting with Dark about breaking rules, you already were kinda creeped out by the constant ringing that always accompanied him. So you followed the rules. Next time you went out on a date you made sure that there was no meeting for the next two days and left while everyone else was eating dinner. You returned home right after ‘coffee’ and you went straight to bed. The next meeting was the same, more rules and some of the staff was getting ticked off now.  
“All staff and egos living here must have prior approval to leave property at any point for an extended period of time.” Dark said and Wilford groaned, throwing his upper body onto the table, his arms outstretched. Some of the non-ego staff mumbled to each other, and a sound guy raised his hand up in the air and pulled himself to the front of the group.  
“What the fuck? I have to have approval to leave? What is this, prison?” A few others mumbled in agreeance, some shaking their heads and others trying to look away to hide from Dark’s wrath.  
“No, but if we need people for projects they must be scheduled accordingly. If you give us notice I can put together a schedule and make accommodations accordingly. Only a few days’ notice and an email is necessary.” Dark acutely explained, narrowing his eyes at the sound guy who shook his head in disgust. The next few days you didn’t hear from your previous ‘coffee’ buddies, which was unusual as they had expressed interest in getting ‘coffee’ with you again. But luckily one of them was still talking to you and willing to work around your crazy demands. You sent Dark an email and was promptly replied to.  
“No. I need you here for a meeting tomorrow with Wilford and I to take notes.” You groaned, agreeing and putting off your suitor for another few days. The meeting wasn’t even that long, only an hour and Dark mostly just shot down ideas as Wilford spat them out. The next week you tried again, only this time you told him you were going out with a lady friend for lunch. A lie, but you were thirsty.  
“No. We are starting to film tomorrow for one of the larger projects I need you on set.” It was frustrating to say the least, to be constantly stuck here. The filming wasn’t even that intense either! Mostly you just sat there and made script revisions and watched as Dark and Wilford acted. You tried one more time, this time your parents wanted to go out for brunch for when they were in LA to visit.  
“No. Costume fitting for the next few videos is this week and you need to be there.” Now you were mad. You never were involved in this part of work and it was so frustrating, just sitting around and watching stuff happen. You even brought your laptop so you could work on actual work like editing one of Mark’s videos that he asked you to do at the last minute due to some emergency. It didn’t take long, Mark had done most of the cuts, you just had to add in zooms and fun random things.  
You weren’t paying attention too much, and finally looked up from your computer to stretch and noticed Dark was staring at you? Watching you? You frowned, getting up and going to use the restroom. When you came back you finished up the edit and sent it off. After a few more minutes the fitting was done and you walked out, going back to your apartment. You phone dinged with yet another email.  
“I know you do not necessarily need to be at everything, but I ask you to please focus on the task at hand and not work on other projects while we are doing something else.” You were so mad you threw your phone across the room and pouted, tired of being trapped in this stupid house.  
A few days later your ‘coffee’ buddy hit you up and you decided, fuck it. No one will know if you leave for an hour or two. You went and came back with the cover of darkness to hide you as you snuck up your fire escape and into your apartment. You showered quickly and then yawned, getting into bed and curling up into a ball. You quickly fell asleep all of that ‘coffee’ make you sleepy.  
At one point you woke up in the middle of the night, thunder and lightning crashing outside. You weren’t sure if you were woken up by that or a nightmare. There was a dark shadow outside your window with the flash of lightning and you went over to see. You could see nothing outside, so you shrugged and went back to sleep.  
The next morning you woke up and drank your coffee, and out of your peripherals you saw a shadow creep across the room. You turned around quickly to see what it was, finding nothing at all. Turning back around you finished your coffee and went into the bathroom to get ready. You brushed your hair and put it up into the usual bun. Working with it down was just a pain in the ass and you only really wore it down when you went out or when you were not working. The rest of the day was uneventful, as boring as staring at multiple screens and editing all day could be.  
Sneaking out became a semi-regular event to do ‘coffee’ meetings. Sometimes you were worried you would get caught, but nobody really suspected a thing. But also after a while you would go on one or two dates but then they would ghost you or abruptly say they didn’t want to see you anymore with some lame ass excuse. You also noticed that more shadows clung to the hallways and corners now, like something was slithering around, always just out of sight. Eventually your dating pool was as dry as the Sahara and you never left the manor. One day you were getting coffee in one of the break rooms, scrolling through your empty Tinder and sighing, rubbing your forehead.  
“You seem stressed.” You heard from the doorway and turned to see Wilford holding his coffee cup and seeming concerned. Groaning, you rolled your neck as he also came over and prepared a cup of coffee.  
“I haven’t been out of this place in almost four months. Honestly it gets tiring of seeing all of you constantly and never talking to other people.” You vented, spooning sugar into your cup. He hummed in agreeance.  
“Well why don’t you ask Dark to leave?” Wilford pondered, finding his signature cotton candy flavored creamer and pouring a bunch into his cup. He offered the carton to you and you only used a splash.  
“I have. Multiple times. He keeps vetoing me. I need to get out. I’m just frustrated.” You flipped around, leaning against the countertop and sipping your coffee. His hip bumped into yours and you turned to see him looking at you over the rim of his cup, giving you a wink.  
“Yeah right! Like sleeping with any of you wouldn’t cause any drama. I don’t date coworkers, its too much ya know?” You laughed and he shrugged, smiling.  
“Well I just thought I’d toss it out there. Can’t hurt to offer. Come find me if you need me.” He finished, hip bumping you one more time before leaving the room. You pulled up your tinder again, swiping until someone matched you.  
“DTF tonight?” The message read. You thought for a moment before striding out of the room and walking swiftly to Dark’s office. Knocking you heard a grunt from inside before pushing open the door. Dark was typing quickly on his computer without acknowledging you. You walked up to his desk and stood there for a minute. He finally looked up and acknowledged you, blinking.  
“Yes y/n, how can I help you?” He was polite, looking at you directly and not looking at the multiple email dings his computer made. You placed your coffee down on the desk and placed a hand on your hip.  
“I need to leave tonight.” You said and he cocked his head to the side for a moment before returning it to its original position.  
“Why?” He asked, which only made you confused, scoffing at his question.  
“Why? It’s none of your business. I have to leave and I’m following the rules by asking you so let me leave.” Frowning, you crossed your arms over your chest and stepped closer to the desk.  
“No.” Dark said and turned back to his computer.  
“Why not?” You asked and he turned back to look at you. You couldn’t tell if he was annoyed or angry with you for disturbing him.  
“We have meetings tomorrow.” He answered curtly and returned to his work.  
“No we don’t. I checked the schedule. I told you I need to leave and I have to leave, so I’m leaving.” You said before turning to head out the door.  
“I said no. I did not give you permission to leave tonight.” Dark countered back, stopping his work once again to look at you.  
“I don’t care. I’m leaving and you can’t stop me.” Trying to pull the door open you couldn’t, tugging hard. The door wouldn’t move at all.  
“I told you no. You are staying here and that is final.” He almost shouted, standing up from his chair.  
“FINE THEN. I’LL JUST GO FIND WILFORD THEN.” You screamed, throwing a hand up in the air and setting down your cup. You tugged at the door hard, it still not moving a bit. Your arm was tugged and you were pulled away from the door. Dark was in your face in a moments notice.  
“Why are you going to find Wilford?” He asked quietly, voice barely above a whisper. You scowled at him before picking up your cup.  
“That’s none of your business, its my business and mine alone.” You replied on an equal level. He squinted at you and his grip tightened.  
“It is my business.” Dark whispered now, the grip on your arm becoming unbearable. You splashed your coffee in his face and he was taken aback, letting go of you. Turning around you made a quick exit out, catching him off guard and striding down the hall at an abrupt pace. You turned a corner to find everyone else coming out of a meeting, Wilford leading the pack.  
“Hey y/n! Did you talk to Dark?” He asked with a smile. It quickly turned to a frown however as your pace did not falter.  
“Yeah and I’m leaving.” You said shortly, bustling through their group. They all stepped aside for you, it seemed they could sense how angry you were.  
“Oh when will you be back?” He asked and you passed him quickly.  
“I’m not coming back. I’m leaving and you can expect my resignation letter in the mail in seven to ten business days. I QUIT.” You shouted, still walking down the hall at a fast pace.  
“Wait! Wait hold on!” Wilford ran after you, along with a few others, trying to catch up. Eventually they followed you all the way to the stairway to your apartment, and you turned around at the top to talk to them.  
“No I’m quitting! I refuse to be held prisoner here because that asshole refuses to let me leave! I’ll be out by the morning so you can put out want ads.” You finished, going into your apartment and slamming the door. You immediately started to pack things into bags when Wilford came in, closing the door behind himself.  
“Now y/n lets be reasonable. You don’t have to quit.” Wilford tried to calm you, holding out his hands to you.  
“No I refuse to be reasonable when he won’t be. I have asked him multiple times to leave and he won’t give me a proper reason. I’m gone. Find someone else to put up with this bullshit.” You said, throwing clothes into suitcases left and right.  
“My offer still stands y/n, you don’t have to quit just because Darky is a party pooper.” Wilford said, grabbing your hand from you. You could tell he was being sincere, no malice in his eyes.  
“Wilford its not just that! Dark won’t let me leave at all! My parents even came to visit and he told me no. I am tired of being trapped here. I’m not just physically frustrated. Mentally and emotionally too. No offense but I haven’t seen a normal human in months, only you guys. I need a break sometimes- to go to the outside world, breathe outside air.” You explained and he sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
“Just give me tonight. Let me talk to him, and maybe I can convince him to let you go out. Just give me some time.” He reassured you, patting your shoulder a few times before leaving quietly. You continued to pack your things, just more slowly this time. Starting on the kitchen you grabbed a vase and stared at it for a minute.  
Dark had given it to you with some big flowers for Christmas. It was a purple vase with black metal vines and roses on it. Purple was your favorite color. He gave something to all the employees, he did every year.  
In one instant the vase was in your hand and the next it was thrown against the wall and smashed into a million pieces. You were so mad you just left the pieces on the floor and stomped off to go shower. Fuck Dark and his stupid vase and his stupid rules.  
You showered and got dressed in some pj shorts and a heather grey tank top. Putting your hair up again you rummaged through the kitchen cabinets looking for food. Unfortunately, as you had not been able to go to the grocery store lately, the cabinets were bare and empty. Groaning, you put on some socks and made your way to the kitchen that the egos used on the regular.  
Finding a oven ready personal pizza, you preheat the oven and wait, tapping your foot impatiently. When the oven finally dinged ready, you threw in the pizza and waited again. Searching the cabinets you also found an unopened bottle of wine. Uncorking it, you took a swig and waited for your pizza. Eventually it was done and you cut it, putting it on a plate to cool before taking it back to your apartment. Taking another swig of your wine, you turned around to wash the pizza pan, finding Dark staring at you from the doorway of the kitchen. His tie and the top bit of his shirt still stained with coffee.  
“What do you want?” You asked, washing the pan furiously in the sink. When it was washed you dried it off with a dish rag.  
“You broke the vase I gave you.” He said and you turned around to look at him. You threw the dish rag on the counter and placed your hands on your hips.  
“Excuse me? Did you go in my private apartment? Why were you in my apartment?” Accusing, you took another swig from you wine bottle.  
“I was looking for you. When I didn’t find you there I thought you might be here.” He said quietly, taking a step around the counter to meet you.  
“Yeah I smashed it. Who cares? You got one for everyone. You don’t care, so why should I care.” You spat, picking up your plate from the counter top.  
“I only got one for you. Everyone else got gift cards, actually. It was quite expensive.” Dark replied. You turned around to look at him, confused. You couldn’t read his emotions, his face was blank. Walking out the kitchen you made your way down the hallway a few steps before your arm was grabbed.  
“Dark leave me alone. I’m going to eat and pack.” You said without turning around, retching your arm from his grasp and continuing to walk.  
“Pack? You’re leaving?” He asked and you shook your head, stopping to turn around.  
“What? Did Wilford come and talk to you and you didn’t believe him? Yes I’m leaving.” You tried to walk again but Dark interrupted once more.  
“I told you no. You are not allowed to leave.” He said once more. You groaned and turned around completely, wide eyes staring at him.  
“No Dark, I quit. I’m leaving and you cannot stop me. My resignation letter will be in the mail and I will be all moved out by the morning. I’m tired of being trapped here and not being able to see my family or people outside of this property.” You said and stood there for a moment, just staring back at him. Once again you turned around and started walking away down the long hallway. He didn’t say anything, just standing there as you walked away with your pizza and wine.  
You heard a faint ringing from behind you that only grew in volume until it was surrounding you. It started to hurt your head and you faltered in your pace. The hallway turned a sickening grey color and you lost your footing, stumbling slightly. The ringing became way more intense, and red and blue swam into your vision, blurring and making you dizzy. Stumbling again, you drop your things and fall into the nearby wall. You push off from it, still trying to make your way down the hall. You were extremely dizzy now and you fell down, catching yourself with your hands on the floor. You crumpled, now on your side, holding your head in your hands. A shadow came over you and everything was a blur.  
“You won’t be going anywhere.” You heard from above you before blacking out.  
******************************************************************************  
You stirred, gripping your head and looking around. It was raining outside with thunder and lightning, the later lighting up the room you were in. You were sat in a plush bed in a dark room. The sheets were dark and silky, the bed was huge and had a big canopy above it. You tried to push off of the bed but could not, and you looked down at your hands. They were chained to the headboard of the bed and cuffed together. Tugging and pulling, they would not come loose. You tried to yell, then realizing that your mouth was gagged with some fabric. It made it hard for you to breathe and you couldn’t tug it out.  
“Oh, you’re awake now.” You turned and a figure was standing at the foot of the bed, hands behind their back. The lightning flashed again, and you could see it was Dark, wearing a different suit shirt and no tie, his shirt partially unbuttoned at the top. He just stood there for a few moments and stared at you as you tugged at the restraints around your wrist.  
“Mmmmpft.” You tried to speak but the gag muffled what you were trying to say. Dark stepped forward and was now at the very foot of the bed.  
“I think it's better when you can’t talk back and be rude, especially when you can’t throw coffee in my face. Although I will admit, your headstrong nature is very appealing.” He said, cocking his head to the side and staring at you.  
“Mmmpftmmmt.” You tried to speak again and tugged hard at the restraints, yanking with all your might.  
“I didn’t expect you to smash that vase though, it was very expensive. I even got it in your favorite color, purple. I thought that would have meant something more. It certainly did to me.” His head cocked to the other side, staying there for a moment. You didn’t react, except you were confused. How did he know your favorite color? You had never said it aloud to any of the egos.  
“I was also very surprised you would go to the extreme of quitting just to get out. I put rules in place to keep everyone safe, and make sure nothing happens. The first few times I didn’t mind, everyone has their vices. But then you brought someone here, and they were much too close for comfort. And then you went out and did it again, except you didn’t even bother to plan to come back here. So I had to make sure nothing would happen. And I didn’t like what I saw at all.” He monologued like that for a few moments, before pulling his head upright. He slowly made his way around the bed and standing next to it. Sitting down on the edge of the bed he reached over, a hand gently brushing up against your cheek and moving up towards your hair.  
“I wondered why you never wore your hair down at work, I was surprised when you pulled it down for him though. Your hair is beautiful when its down.” He said quietly, pulling at the band that you put your hair up with, letting it cascade down around your face. His hand carded through it gently, and when the lightning flashed again you could see that he was staring into your eyes. You tried to shrink away but couldn’t, being trapped by him.  
“I tried to keep you busy with work, and apparently that wasn’t good enough. And then you started breaking rules and lying. And I cannot have that at all. So I took care of the cause of your little coffee dates. It's very easy to make people leave you alone. The last two were very unhappy about it. The very last one I had to….persuade in a more violent manor, and he won’t be bothering anyone ever again.” Dark said matter of factly, a finger gently curling a strand of hair around itself. You tried to fight him off, only being able to wiggle your head around slightly.  
“In between taking care of those idiots, I actually enjoyed watching you work. Walking around your apartment cleaning and listening to music. Bristling down the hallways, trying to get work done. You are a fascinating creature indeed.” At this point he was looming over you, kneeling over you, hand still in your hair. Near the end of his monologue his voice became very quiet, and his face was fairly close to yours now. Ringing and creeking sounded out through the room and it made you dizzy again, making it hard for you to keep your eyes open. You choked quietly as he began to pull what appeared to be his tie out of your mouth, apparently it being the easiest thing to gag you with.  
Suddenly you were able to breathe again and you gasped for air, only for it to be cut off by Dark’s lips on yours. He was forceful, but soft. His lips melted into yours, a hand wandered to the back of your head, pulling you closer and deepening the kiss. His other hand moved from your hip and up to your waist, going under your tank top. His body radiated a coolness, his hands were cold as ice, giving you goosebumps. You could feel something metal slide against your skin, making you whimper. Cold air hit your chest first and then your stomach, and his hand laid against your chest, gently groping you with the knife still in hand. The same hand slid down and in a moments notice your legs also felt bare and cold.  
“I wondered wether or not you matched everything you wore, it seems my observations were correct. You look lovely in white.” Dark said quietly, his lips hovering above yours. He looked down and gazed at your chest, licking his lips. Of course today was the day that you decided to wear a matching lace white bra and panty set. His head dipped in close to your neck, hands cupping your chest and scooping under your bra to gently tease you.   
“I’ve watched you for so long……I’ve waited for this for so long………” He mumbled into your neck, kissing gently. You tried to protest but instead a weak moan left you as he gently pinched and twisted one of your nipples in between his cold fingers. Doing the same with the other caused you to moan louder, your eyes shutting tight. It felt so good, how could he know just what to do to make you weak?  
“I’m the only one who can make you feel this good……………let me in y/n………………..let me take what I want……..what I own……” Dark whispered into your ear, one of his hands moving down to your panties and pawing at you, playing with you. You couldn’t help but whimper, everywhere he touched left your skin feeling hot, and his warm breath in your ear wasn’t helping either. It had been so long since someone had touched you like that, so long since someone had made your whole body feel like jelly. You groaned when his fingers brushed up against your sensitive nub, tugging on your restraints.   
“I can give you what you crave……..just let me in………” His voice was rough and gravelly, but the ringing made it sound smooth like silk. His fingers curled against your bundle of nerves, making you moan and your back arch. Everything felt so warm and sensitive. You were rid of your bra and his mouth latched onto one of your breasts, sucking and toying with you with his tongue. Choking on a moan, you felt him pull your panties down, playing with you deeper and swirling a finger around your entrance before slowly pushing in.   
“Such a perfect little toy…….so responsive for me……” Dark groaned, pulling off of you only to latch back onto your neck, kissing and biting gently on your ear. He added another finger, slowly opening you up and curling into you. His legs went in between yours, pushing them apart so he could have better access to you. Soon enough you were moaning and panting, shaking with need. He withdrew his fingers, making you shiver. He licked his fingers, humming with approval and then forcing them into your mouth, pushing down on your tongue.  
“You even taste better than I thought……. such an intoxicating creature you are……. all mine…..” In a moments notice Dark lifted off from you and in another his hands were digging into your thighs, spreading them further apart. He positioned himself against you and you gasped, surprised at his length and girth that was prodding at you. Gently he pushed inside, making you groan. It was slow, almost torturous how he took his time going deeper and deeper until he was buried up to the hilt inside of you. Everything felt searing hot, his cold touch against your skin a welcome reprise. He stayed seated inside of you, kissing up your body as you adjusted to him.  
“Daaark………..” You groaned, tugging on your restraints harshly and trying to take deep breaths. His hands moved up from your hips, traveling up to wrap around your neck, squeezing gently.   
“That’s right…………say my name……….you’re all mine………” Dark groaned before capturing you in a heady kiss again. He slowly dragged himself out and then slowly pushed back in, making you moan into his mouth. He took his time, going slow at an almost torturous pace, his hands tightening around your throat. Soon enough he was shaking, speeding up until a point that was painful, making you sob. You were so close, just dangling on the edge and shaking, crying out.  
“Say you’re mine……..say it and I’ll give you what you crave…………………..I want you…….I own you…..” He groaned, his neck snapping in an uncomfortable way. His hands loosened around your neck slightly and you gasped for air, your eyes rolling into the back of your head.   
“Dark………..pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease……..I’m yours…..all yours……..just…..pleaseeeeeee………..” You moaned, back arching and body shaking. You were on the very very edge, and your whole body felt like it was on fire. Dark held on to you tightly, going harder and faster, groaning and swearing under his breath. It tipped you over, crashing into your climax and you whole body shook violently as you moaned, drool coming out of the corner of your mouth.   
“Mine……all mine……perfect little pet…….mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine…….” Dark moaned and stuttered on top of you, stilling as you felt his warm seed spurt into you. He held on tight to you for some time, your breathing harsh and your vision blurry.   
Eventually he pulled out of you with a moan, swirling a finger around your entrance and watching both of your cum spill out of you.   
“All mine……..you belong to me now…….” Dark groaned, pulling you into a tight cuddle and undoing your restraints, kissing your wrists. He cracked his neck one more time, pulling up a blanket and snuggling to you in a tight hold.


End file.
